Il n'est pas de son monde et lui n'est pas du sien
by Blood-Miyuki
Summary: Oui, il n'était pas de son monde et lui pas du sien. Comment expliquer ses sentiments pour une personne qu'on connait depuis l'enfance mais qui veille sur son double d'un autre monde ?


_**Disclaimers** **:**_ la série Fate/ ne m'appartient pas.

 _ **Rating :**_ M

 _ **Pairing :**_ Merlin x Arthur

 _ **Petites infos :**_ je fais quelques mentions du passé des personnages et de l'OAV Fate/Prototype.

* * *

 _« Tu n'es pas mon roi ... »_

La première chose dont il se souvenait lorsqu'il a ouvert les yeux fut le jeune homme qui l'a invoqué et qui allait devenir son master. Il n'était pas vraiment étonné de le voir aussi jeune mais la lueur déterminée dans ses yeux, si. Il s'était incliné et s'était présenté comme étant le servant Saber, faisant sourire son jeune master qui se présenta à son tour. Fujimaru Ritsuka. Il lui avait souri en retour et on lui a demandé sa véritable identité. Il avait omis que la capuche de sa cape bleu roi cachait une grosse partie de son visage. Il s'était excusé et avait retiré le tissu pour se présenter convenablement.

\- Servant Saber, Arthur Pendragon.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que cela a surpris ses interlocuteurs. Il s'était demandé pourquoi et la réponse fut qu'il y avait un autre servant qui répondait au même nom. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il compris. Mais il ne le prit pas mal et demanda un peu plus de renseignement. On lui appris que c'était une version féminine de lui et qu'il la croiserait souvent dans les couloirs de l'Organisation de sécurité de Chaldea. Il en fut curieux et ne posa pas plus de question sur son double. Il suivit son master hors de la salle d'invocation et, par réflexe, replaça la capuche sur son visage. Ce fut la première personne qu'il rencontra depuis la bataille contre son fils.

La deuxième chose dont il se souvenait arriva bien plus vite et plus durement qu'on pourrait le croire. C'était juste quelques couloirs après être sorti de la salle d'invocation. Son master le menait vers l'aile des dortoirs où, d'après ce qu'il compris, la plupart des servants y logeaient dont lui à partir de maintenant. Il ne posa pas de question et continuait à suivre son master jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendirent des voix qui firent sourire son jeune master. Arthur avait simplement penché la tête sur le côté, curieux de rencontrer ses premiers homologues servants ou même de simples humains. C'est au croisement de deux couloirs qu'il le vit.

Au début, il avait cru à une hallucination mais le fait que son jeune master discutait avec sa soi-disant illusion, le conforta dans le fait que s'en était pas une. La première chose qu'il reconnut fut le bâton de forme singulière avec les rubans puis la chevelure particulièrement argenté et longue aux reflets violets. Et pour finir, le nom que le jeune Ritsuka prononça et que lui-même répéta sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Merlin … ?

L'enchanteur s'était retourné et avait fixé le nouveau venu avec interrogation avant que Ritsuka ne s'approche du roi pour le présenter. Celui-ci avait retiré sa capuche lorsque leur master révéla son identité et il avait put voir une étrange lueur traverser les yeux du Caster. Ignorant la douleur qui avait saisi son cœur, Arthur esquissa un sourire, content malgré lui de rencontrer un visage familier même s'il était plus masculin que dans sa dimension, lui qui avait quelque peu appréhendé sa rencontre avec d'autres servants. Merlin avait gardé le silence quelques secondes avant de répondre au sourire du jeune roi puis s'était détourné pour reprendre sa conversation avec Leornardo qui l'avait interpellé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Ce fut une rencontre à la fois étonnante et bizarrement froide.

Par la suite, lorsqu'ils se croisaient, la seule chose qu'ils échangeaient furent les salutations et après chacun partait de son côté. Arthur jouait les gentlemen avec son sourire et son attitude prévoyante, seulement, c'était pour cacher le malaise qui le prenait de plus en plus souvent. Il avait même fait la rencontre de son homologue féminin et, à sa surprise, avait plus qu'apprécié de faire sa connaissance. Il avait aussi aperçu certains chevaliers, agréable étonnement qui s'est subitement transformé en gêne. Ils étaient cordiales mais cela s'arrêtait là. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas de son monde et lui pas du leur. Ils avaient déjà leur roi et lui s'était retrouvé seul. Et pour caché sa solitude, il cherchait à se rendre utile auprès des techniciens ou des autres servants qui ne le rendaient pas nerveux.

C'était étrange. Se retrouver seul du jour au lendemain était nouveau pour lui. Lui qui avait eu ses chevaliers auprès de lui, ceux-ci avaient un autre roi. Lui qui avait grandi sous le regard bienveillant de son enchanteur, son regard veillait sur un autre roi. Oui, il se sentait étrangement seul.

La troisième chose dont il se souvenait fut les mots vrais mais terriblement blessant de Merlin. Depuis sa rencontre avec son homologue et ses chevaliers, il avait fait en sorte de tout enfouir au fond de lui parce que pour lui, les autres passaient avant tout. C'était pareil pour son royaume. Il avait fait en sorte de satisfaire ses citoyens, il les avait protégé et s'était même sacrifié pour leur sûreté. Alors il avait fait en sorte de garder ce masque de gentilhomme et s'était immédiatement porté volontaire pour aider à l'aménagement d'une salle de travail pour les techniciens. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que Merlin y participait aussi, forcé par quelques personnes ayant assez de le voir déambuler dans les couloirs.

C'était étrange. Aucun mots ne se disaient et pourtant, son cœur battait la chamade rien qu'en sachant l'enchanteur pas loin de lui. Il avait toujours apprécié la présence réconfortante de Merlin à ses côtés, maintenant encore même si elle était curieusement plus troublante. Alors qu'il déposait un carton dans un coin, il se retrouva à quelques centimètres du Caster et se tendit légèrement en croisant son regard. Il essaya d'esquisser un sourire, juste pour se donner une image, mais rata lorsqu'il le vit se détourner. Le malaise revint, seulement c'est la douleur qui étreignit son cœur qui le ramena à sa solitude. Pendant quelques secondes, il était resté dans ses tristes pensées avant de renfermer son isolement au plus profond de lui et de ramener son masque.

Durant l'heure, il amenait les cartons de matériels pour finir par rester dans la salle et aider à monter les meubles, discutant ci et là avec les personnes. Voyant qu'il n'avait plus grand-chose à faire, il se décida à quitter la salle et laisser les derniers points aux techniciens pour se retrouver à nouveau nez à nez avec Merlin qui l'avait imité. Surpris par la nouvelle rencontre, il réussit cette fois à esquisser un sourire fatigué avant de demander comment l'enchanteur allait. Celui-ci avait gardé quelques secondes le silence avant de lui répondre et ainsi, ils se mirent à discuter. Oh pas de grand-chose, juste de quelques petites choses qu'ils avaient fait durant les quelques heures pour finir sur les ressemblances du passé d'Arthur et Artoria. Ce fut dur à admettre mais ils se ressemblaient plus qu'ils ne pouvaient le croire. Jusqu'à ses mots.

\- Vous vous ressemblez mais …. Tu n'es pas mon roi.

Il lui avait dit ses mots en le regardant et Arthur n'avait pas répliqué. Que pouvait-il dire ? Ses mots étaient vrais, réels. Il n'était pas son roi et lui n'était pas son enchanteur. Alors il l'avait simplement regardé, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise mais aussi par cette douleur qui venait de consumer son cœur. Il l'avait regardé partir sans rien dire, le laissant au milieu du couloir, menant au réfectoire. Et il n'avait rien fait pour le retenir et lui dire qu'il savait mais il ne pouvait pas car les mots étaient véridiques.

La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était qu'il se trouvait devant la porte de ses appartements, bloquée par son ancien adversaire Lancer, plus connu sous le nom de Setanta. Il avait du venir inconsciemment parce que ses pensées étaient occupées par la douleur qui l'empêchait de réagir. Arthur observait amorphe Lancer le fusiller de son regard rouge, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il ne s'était même pas demandé pourquoi son ancien ennemi se trouvait devant sa porte. Il l'avait regardé sans parole ce qui avait semblé agacé plus encore son homologue qui, avec un soupire exagéré, l'avait attrapé par le bras pour le tirer à l'intérieur de son appartement avec pour seules paroles :

\- Tu pourras mieux t'exprimer à l'abri des regards.

Et ce fut le sens de ses mots qui brisa ce masque de gentleman pour laisser s'exprimer cette solitude mais surtout cette douleur qui l'envahissaient depuis sa rencontre, derrière cette porte qui le coupait encore de tout ce qu'il avait pu connaître.

Ce soir encore, il était isolé de son monde dans ses appartements avec pour seule compagnie son ancien adversaire, Setanta. Celui-ci n'avait rien dit lorsqu'il s'était confié, il ne l'avait pas jugé, ne s'était pas moqué. Malgré son attitude brusque et sauvage, Setanta s'était révélé quelqu'un de patient et à l'écoute. Depuis les mots de Merlin, lui et Lancer se retrouvaient le soir à discuter comme de bons amis et cela durait depuis quelques jours. Il s'était pris à apprécier ces petits moments où il finissait toujours par s'endormir sous le regard étonnamment affectueux de Setanta. Une fois où il ne dormait pas encore, il avait même senti des doigts glisser dans ses cheveux, cela l'avait apaisé plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru et il s'était finalement endormi.

Assis en tailleur contre la tête de son lit, Arthur écoutait Setanta lui raconter les frasques de son enfance aux côtés d'un certain Fergus. Le blond laissait échapper quelques rires, étouffés par sa main, faisant apparaître un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres du lancier. Ils passèrent la soirée de cette manière, légère et apaisante. Soirée qui se finit une fois de plus par un jeune roi endormit sous la surveillance bienfaisante d'un demi-dieu et une fois encore, celui-ci avait glissé ses doigts dans la chevelure dorée de l'épéiste qui lâcha un soupire de bien-être.

La relation des deux anciens adversaires, bien que conflictuelle sur des choses futiles, s'était agréablement améliorée. Les soirées privées les avaient beaucoup rapprochés et ils passaient plus de temps ensemble en-dehors de la petite pièce. Cela avait surpris plus d'un. Bien qu'inquiet au début, Arthur s'était laissé influencé par Setanta, ignorant les réactions dues à son soudain rapprochement avec le lancier et lors des missions, il se focalisait sur son objectif, laissant ressortir le soldat et guerrier qui sommeillaient en lui. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas – ou ne voulait pas – ignorer les regards que l'enchanteur leur lançait quand les deux jeunes hommes étaient ensemble. Lancer lui en avait fait la remarque à plusieurs reprises, il le savait mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il réagissait de manière dépendante aux réactions du Caster. Et bien que la présence de Setanta comblait la solitude du jeune roi, il ne pouvait pas combler le vide que ses propres chevaliers laissaient et lorsqu'il les croisait au détours d'un couloir, il se sentait gêné, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

Cela avait duré pendant plusieurs semaines.

Encore une soirée entre eux. Arthur et Setanta discutaient de l'entraînement qu'ils avaient effectué dans l'après-midi. Et, malgré le sourire que le blond affichait, Setanta sentait une faible tension dans les épaules du jeune roi mais il ne disait rien, attendant simplement qu'il se confie comme lors de leur première soirée. Il attendait, continuant à parler tout en le fixant. Il le savait, il insistait, c'était puéril. Après tout, de la fratrie de quatre qui représentait le héro Cù Chulain, il était la réincarnation de l'adolescence du demi-dieu, alors oui, il était certes à l'écoute mais aussi enfantin. A continuer à regarder Arthur, il lui mettait la pression et au fil des minutes, il voyait le sourire du possesseur d'Excalibur disparaître et même se transformer en grimace. Mais il continuait car il voulait qu'il se confit, il savait qu'il ne devait pas le presser mais lui, avec son caractère de chien – la faute à sa connerie du passé – il commençait à en avoir marre du manège qui se jouait devant lui sans qu'il ne puisse s'y immiscer ou l'arrêter. Donc, il avait décidé de pousser son ami mais aussi l'autre qui ne semblait pas vouloir bouger son foutu cul.

Et il avait plus ou moins réussi lorsqu'il vit le blond s'effondrer littéralement dans ses bras. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas su comment réagir et avait fini par le laisser s'accrocher à ses vêtements pendant qu'Arthur lâchait toute la pression, la douleur et la solitude à travers ses larmes. Setanta ne savait pas combien de temps ils étaient restés ainsi, sur le lit, le blond dans ses bras parce qu'au bout d'un moment, il entendit la respiration calme et profonde de son ami, concluant qu'il s'était endormi de fatigue. Oui, il avait réussi à le faire craquer mais il n'avait pas réussi à le faire avouer. Bon, il connaissait les raisons de l'état du jeune roi mais cela avait empiré durant les derniers jours. Il lâcha un lourd soupire avant de passer une main derrière la nuque d'Arthur et l'autre dans le bas de son dos. Il se redressa légèrement pour pouvoir le coucher convenablement sous la douce couette qu'il remonta suffisamment pour le maintenir au chaud, comme lorsqu'il était dans ses bras.

Habituellement, il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux couleur blé avant de les laisser glisser le long de la joue rougie et encore humide des larmes. Avec précaution et douceur pour ne pas le réveiller, Setanta passa son pouce sous un œil pour essayer d'effacer les sillons d'eau salée. C'est penché au-dessus du visage du Saber que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur un invité surprise. Pas si surprise pour le Lancer qui n'avait pas bougé, glissant simplement ses yeux rubis vers la silhouette qui se découpait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- C'est seulement maintenant que tu viens …

Lança-t-il au nouveau venu, fronçant les sourcils de mécontentement avec une voix froide et pleine d'accusation.

\- Merlin.


End file.
